Old IBC-13 Sked (1998)
Schedule February 1998 (100 Years Kalayaan: Kayamanan ng Bayan) :Monday-Friday :07:00 - Stop Suffering (brought to you by Simbahang Universal) (dynamic program) :07:30 - Powerline :08:00 - Ugnayan sa Hotel Rembrant (OPS-PIA) (M); Bahay at Buhay (Sis. Annie Abion) (T); Magandang Umaga Ba? (W); Mag Smile Club Na! (Th/F) :09:00 - Value Vision :12:00 - FVR: Up Close :12:30 - Value Vision :04:00 - Super Pig :04:30 - Headline Trese (Elmer Mercado, Amy Goindez-Cuenco) :05:00 - NBA (Monday); PBA (Tuesday and Friday); Extreme Games (Wednesday); NBA Jam (Thursday) :05:30 - NBA (Thursday) :06:00 - Jiban (Wednesday) :06:30 - Ghost Fighter (Wednesday) :07:00 - Monday's Movie Magic (Monday); Blow By Blow (Wednesday) :07:30 - The Single Guy (Thursday) :08:00 - Super Bouts (Wednesday); Amazing Stories (Thursday) :09:00 - The Equalizer (Monday); The Bikini Open (Wednesday); Extreme Action Theater (Thursday) :10:00 - Hot Stuff (Monday); MVTV (Tuesday); Cinema Scoop (Wednesday); Rated E (Friday) :11:00 - NBA Action (Monday); Asian PGA Tour (Tuesday); NBA Highlights (Wednesday); Marlboro Tour (Thursday); Kabayo, Karera, Karerista (Friday) :11:30 - PBA Moments (Monday and Wednesday) :12:00 - CTN Midnite (Karen Bayhon, Alice Noel, Amelyn Veloso, Bernadette Sembrano, Anne Marie Soriano) :12:40 - Pangarap Kong Jackpot :Saturday :07:00 - El Shaddai :12:00 - Fiveman :12:30 - Metalders :01:00 - Kamen Rider Black :01:30 - Details 0923 (infotainment gang) :02:30 - Mahal :03:30 - Turboranger :04:00 - The Golf Channel Hour :05:00 - UEFA :09:00 - WCW :10:00 - ATP Tour Highlights :11:00 - Asian PGA Tour :12:00 - Value Vision :Sunday :07:30 - Key of David :07:30 - Answers with Bayless Conley :08:00 - The Message :09:00 - Sunday TV Mass :10:00 - Bioman :10:30 - Maskman :11:00 - Fiveman :11:30 - Metalders :12:00 - Kamen Rider Black :12:30 - Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week :01:00 - Ating Alamin (Gerry Geromino) :02:00 - Value Vision :03:00 - Take Me Out of the Ball Game :04:00 - PBA :09:00 - Sunday's Big Showdown :11:00 - In His Steps :11:30 - El Shaddai 'December 1998' :Monday-Friday :7 am - IBC Express Balita (replay) :7:30 am - Powerline :8 am - :Mon: Ugnayan sa Hotel Rembrant (OPS-PIA) :Tue: Jeep ni Erap :Wed: The Estrada Presidency :Thurs & Fri: Mag Smile Club Na! :9 am - Value Vision :11:30 am - Give a Life :12 nn - Chopsuey Espesyal (LIVE) :1:30 pm - Hour of Truth :3 pm - Value Vision :4 pm - Gogo's Adventures with English :4:30 pm - IBC Express Balita (LIVE) (Alice Noel and Anne Marie Soriano) :5 pm - :Mon & Thurs: UEFA (until 7:30 pm on Monday and Thursday) :Tue: PBA Moments :Wed & Fri: PBA (LIVE) (until 10 pm) :5:30 pm - Racing World (Tue) :6 pm - Gillette World of Sport (Tue) :6:30 pm - ATP Tennis Magazine (Tue) :7 pm - :Mon: 7 pm - NBA Jam :7:30 pm - NBA Action :Tue: Rebyu (Chico and Delamar) :Thurs: NBA (until 9 pm) :8 pm - :Mon: NBA (until 10:30 pm) :Tue: WOW! (Rosanna Roces) :Thurs: 8 pm - NBA Jam :8;30 pm - NBA (until 11 pm) :9 pm - :Tue: Hot Stuff :Thurs: Sine VTV (Boots Anson-Roa) :10 pm - :Mon: Super Bouts (10:30 pm) :Tue: ATP Tour Highlights :Wed: Blow by Blow :Fri: Kabayo, Karera, Karerista :11 pm - PBA Moments (Tuesday-Friday) :11:30 pm - IBC Balita Ngayon (LIVE) (Manuel Llige, Karen Tayao-Cabrera and Noli Eala) :12 mn to 2 am - Value Vision :Saturday :7 am - El Shaddai :11 am - Y2K: Yes 2 Kids (Maxene Magalona with JV the puppet) :11:30 am - Turboranger :12 nn - Chopsuey Espesyal (LIVE) :3 pm - Mahal (Queen of Public Service Cielito del Mundo) :4 pm - Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week :4:30 pm - Fiveman :5 pm - Jetman :5:30 pm - Super Pig :6 pm - DMZ-TV (LIVE) (Lara Fabregas and Medwin Marfil of True Faith) (simulcast over 89 DMZ) :7 pm - Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? :8 pm - Dear Heart (Antoniette Taus) :9 pm - Goin' Bayabas (Smokey Manaloto, Edgar Mortiz, Al Tantay, Dan Salamante, Earl Ignacio, Ian de Leon, Keempee de Leon, Ara Mina, Cheska Garcia, Beth Tamayo, Daisy Reyes and Onyok Velasco) :10 pm - WCW :11 pm - Asian PGA Tour :12 mn to 2 am - Value Vision :Sunday :7 am - Key of David :7:30 am - Answers with Bayless Conley :8 am - The Message :9 am - Sunday TV Mass (LIVE) :10 am - Bioman :10:30 am - Maskman :11 am - Gogo's Adventures with English :11:30 am - Suoer Pig :12 nn - Tukaan :1 pm - Ating Alamin (Gerry Geronimo) :2 pm - Wild About Wheels :2:30 pm - Hot Shots :3 pm - Elorde sa Trese :4 pm - PBA (LIVE) :9 pm - Sinemaks (mga Sine Maaksyon ng VTV) :11 pm - In His Steps :11:30 pm to 2 am - El Shaddai 'VTV on IBC' *'Vintage Sports' *''PBA'' (basketball) *''NBA'' (basketball) *''NBA Action'' *''PBA Moments'' *''Super Bouts'' (boxing) *''Blow by Blow'' (boxing) *''Hot Stuff'' (sports magazine show) *''WCW'' (wrestling) *''UEFA'' (soccer) *''ATP Tour Highlights'' (tennis) *''Kabayo, Karera, Karerista'' (horse racing magazine show) *''Asian PGA Tour'' (golf) *'Vintage Television (local entertainment)' *''Sine VTV'' (a telesine block-cum-drama anthology) *''Rebyu'' (a youth-oriented magazine show) *''WOW!'' (a comedy-spoof show) *''Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim?'' (a horror anthology co-produced with Viva Television) *''Dear Heart'' (a teen romance drama anthology co-produced by Viva Television) *''Goin' Bayabas'' (a comedy-gag show) *''Sinemaks'' (Pinoy action movie) '89 DMZ (Danze Muzic Zone)' :Monday-Friday :6 am - The Force :10 am - Chinaman :1 pm - DJ Ouch :4 pm - The Unbeatable (with Hot 66, every Friday from 6 pm to 7 pm) :8 pm - Peewee (Mon-Thurs) :Mobile Circuit (Fri) :12 mn to 6 am - Megamixes automation :Saturday :6 am - Rockin' Manila (The Force) :10 am - DJ Ouch :2 pm - Peewee :6 pm - DMZ-TV (IBC-13 simulcast) :7 pm - Strictly Ballroom (Chinaman) :9 pm - Saturday Night Danze (The Sting) :12 mn to 6 am - Megamixes automation :Sunday :6 am - Rockin' Manila (The Force) :10 am - Wave 180 (The Unbeatable) :2 pm - Sunday Gold Dance (70's) (DJ Ouch) :5 pm - Strictly Ballroom (Chinaman) :9 pm - Sunday Gold Dance (80's) (Peewee) :12 mn to 6 am - Megamixes automation PROGRAMMING :ROCKIN' MANILA :SATURDAYS/SUNDAYS, 6AM - 10AM :THE FORCE perks you up with the blaring power of rock music's highest registers. :WAVE 180 :SUNDAYS, 10AM - 2PM :Reminisce with the heartpounding energy of new wave music as the UNBEATABLE leads the jam. :SUNDAY GOLD DANCE :SUNDAYS, 2PM - 5PM :DJ OUCH takes you back to the time of disco at its best during the 70's. :STRICTLY BALLROOM :SATURDAYS/SUNDAYS, 5PM - 9PM :Fox trot till you drop as CHINAMAN helps you tango and boogie the night away with glorious ballroom music. :SUNDAY GOLD DANCE :SUNDAYS, 9PM - 12 MN :Gyrate your pelvic bones to the throbbing music of the 80's as PEEWEE hits the groove. :HOT 66 :FRIDAYS, 6PM - 7PM :A countdown of the six hottest hits in Metro Manila based on listener's requests. hosted by the UNBEATABLE. :MOBILE CIRCUIT :FRIDAYS, 8PM - 12MN :The art of disco-mixing at its finest is done "live" for that crisp and clear sound featuring two top mobiles from Manila's dance circuit. :SATURDAY NIGHT DANZE :SATURDAYS, 9PM - 12MN :Party the night away with three solid hours of uninterrupted, commercial-free music mixes. See also *Old IBC-13 Sked in April 1998